1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a polarizing plate and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polarizing plate generally includes a polarizer, which performs a polarization function, and a polarizer protective film, which is laminated on one or both surfaces of the polarizer to protect the polarizer. A triacetyl cellulose (TAC) film is generally used as the polarizer protective film.
Many endurance test results show that a crack phenomenon in a stretching direction, which is caused by the contraction and expansion of the polarizer, is more apparent in a one-sheet-type polarizing plate in which the TAC film is laminated on one surface of the polarizer than in a two-sheet-type polarizing plate in which the TAC film is laminated on both surfaces of the polarizer.